


Accidents Happen

by holdmeimafermata



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, POV First Person, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmeimafermata/pseuds/holdmeimafermata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is all fun and games until someone loses an eye or gets pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of and just had to write down! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_Well shit._

I couldn't believe it. I honestly couldn't believe it. Either I needed to get my eyes checked, or I was seeing things. I stared at the small white stick on the counter. Much to my disappointment, it hadn't changed from when I first set it down; two little blue lines still stared right back at me. The odds seemed so low at first, but now that this was actually happening to me, reality was sinking in.

Three months. _Three months_ into our relationship, and he already gets me pregnant. How could we have been so careless? We were adults, for Christ's sake! I mean, it wasn't that we weren't careful; We were the very soul of caution! Just one particular time we weren't.

It was late July. He had made a surprise return home after the last set of filming pickups for The Hobbit. I had absolutely no idea, obviously. The minute he came into my flat, we were going at it. Now if it had been under normal circumstances we would have had some form of protection. We had done it plenty of times before hand; this wasn't the first time. We were too caught up in the moment to even think about the consequences. The thought of me getting pregnant was the last thing on our minds right then.

That was a little over a month ago.

And here I am, gripping the edge of the sink in pure shock. I was pregnant, no doubt about that. This certainly explained my recent weight gain and fatigue, not to mention the terrible morning sickness. 

You know those stages of grief? I've found that they can also apply to finding out you're pregnant.

_The Five Stages of Finding Out Your Boyfriend of Three Months Knocked You Up._ Didn't really have much of a ring to it, did it?

Denial.

_I can't be pregnant. Doesn't everyone say these things aren't even that accurate? Its not true. I'll be fine._

Anger.

_That horny little bastard is never touching me again. I'm going to kill him. That or he's getting a vasectomy. God dammit._

Bargaining.

_Okay, I'll never have sex again. Ever. I swear. I will become my own chastity belt._

Depression.

_What will my mom say? What if Ben gets freaked out and leaves me?  What about my body?!! Why??_

Acceptance.

_I'm pregnant. With Ben's baby. Oh my god._

That last one took a little more force than it should have. I wasn’t quite there yet. The mix of all of these stages came over me like a giant wave, they weren't even in that particular order. One minute I was a nervous wreck, another I was shaking with pure anger. How in the hell was I going to tell Ben? Pregnancy wouldn’t exactly be something I could hide forever. People would eventually start to take notice. And that would probably be sooner than later.

I jumped at the sound of my phone buzzing on the cold tile. I cautiously picked it up, reading the caller ID.

_Benedict_. Of course.

_Shit shit shit shit._

Taking a deep breath, trying to collect myself, I answered. "Hello?"

" _Hello, love,_ " I heard his deep baritone voice in response.  

The silence that followed was deafening. Finding myself unable to come up with anything to say, I settled with, "Uh, what's up?"

He chuckled. " _Oh, nothing. I was just calling to say I should be home within the next few days, and to say that I miss you._ "

My stomach dropped. "Really? That's great!" I said a little too quickly, mentally hitting myself for it. “Oh, I miss you too!”

" _Erm, yes. We've just finished, and I was thinking of taking you out as soon as I get back. How does that sound?_ "

_Oh god._ I slowly sank to the floor, leaning my back against the cabinets. "That's great, dear, but why not stay in? My place? I'll cook!" Going out would mean having to break the news in public, and not in private like I wanted to; and the last thing I would want to do is make him have to deal with such a life-changing proclamation in a room full of strangers.

I could practically hear him considering my offer. " _Well, love, I can't turn that down. I'd love to have you all to myself._ "

"Great!" I said, careful not to sound too relieved. "I'll see you then."

“ _See you--_ ”

I hung up before he could finish his goodbye. Yes, it was slightly rude, I was well aware of that; And would probably make the poor man worry, but I needed to think, not to mention breathe. Benedict was coming home in a matter of days.

This would be harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day! How will Jillian break the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I almost forgot. I do not know Benedict Cumberbatch, nor do I know any specific schedule. If I did, I would not be here writing this story. 
> 
> Pretty much all of this is entirely made up. 
> 
> What is my life about. :P

The next two days flew by before I’d even realized it. The range of my emotions on the subject of my pregnancy varied. One minute I was sobbing in my room, agonizing over what my life would become in the next nine months. And another minute I was googling prices on cribs and high chairs. I stopped myself before it went too far. _Okay, just make sure to clear the history before Ben uses this..._

I honestly had no idea what to cook. It may have been hard to believe, but it was very hard to find something that went well with, "Hey, I know we haven't been dating that long, but I'm having your baby!"

I settled for takeaway.

Benedict would be coming later in the evening, but that factor did not help the churning in my stomach. I was a nervous wreck. Even though he wouldn’t be here until hours later, I still felt that wasn’t anywhere near enough time to mentally prepare myself. I had barely slept the night before, and I could hardly eat at all. My damn nerves had taken over the past two days. In the span of said days, I had taken three more tests, in the hopes of the first being a false positive. Well, that wasn’t the case, much to my horror. Any doubt in my mind disappeared after that.

I was so nervous, that I started reorganizing _anything_ , everything for no particular reason, in an attempt to distract myself from my impending doom.

I was in the middle of switching the plates with the bowls in the kitchen when I heard the the front door click open and shut quietly. My stomach dropped. I glanced at the clock. 5:27. Ben wasn’t supposed to be here until 7:00; or in Benedict Time, 7:30. The sound of footsteps on the woods floors drew closer, stopping just as they reached me.

I pretended not to notice as two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into an embrace. "Hello darling," he mumbled into my neck.

_Shit, why is he early?! He’s never early!_

"Oh, uh, hi Ben," I stammered, trying my best to finish what I had started, placing two plates down with purpose. "Didn't expect you so soon."

"I couldn't wait," he responded quietly. "I've missed you, love."

"R-really?" I stuttered, trying desperately to ignore the light kisses he had begun trailing down my neck. I slowly lowered my arms to the edge of the counter.

"Mhmm..." he responded, then added, "Where's dinner?"

"I uh, ordered some takeaway. It should be here soon."

"What happened to 'I'll cook'?" He chuckled. Before I had a chance to respond, he spun me around, pulling me close. "What shall we do while we wait?" he whispered against my ear. "I can think of a few things."

_Oh god. How can I say no to this man? Maybe a little wouldn’t hurt-NO! Stay focused._ I grabbed his hands, and pulled them from my waist, placing them back at his sides. "Really Ben," I said firmly. "It'll be here any minute. Maybe later, after we eat!" I knew there probably wouldn't be a later after I told him the news, but I had to dodge him somehow.

"Oh, I'd like to eat something right about know," he replied hungrily, his eyes roaming over my figure.

My resolve faltered, which was a huge mistake, because Benedict definitely noticed. He smirked, pulling me close to him once again, cupping my jaw with his hand. I almost lost it when he closed the gap between us, his lips claiming mine.

It took all of the will power I had not to have him right there in the kitchen. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping this would end. They flew open at the shrill sound of the doorbell.

_Saved by the bell! Hallelujah!_

"That must be the food!!!" I nearly shouted, ending the kiss and roughly pushing Ben away, leaving him utterly confused.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I answered the door. I finished paying the man, and as I walked back into the flat, I saw Ben lounging comfortably on the couch. He quirked an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"I was just really excited-- the food-- I'm really hungry-- I didn't--" I stammered, attempting to explain myself. "Okay, just eat."

I gave him a stern glare as he smirked up at me, slowly sitting next to him.

I could feel his eyes burning into me as we both placed our plates down, finishing our meal. It was becoming increasingly difficult to look him in the eye, and now that I didn't have the food as an excuse, I found it damn near impossible. I saw him smirk slightly as he scooted closer to me. I laughed nervously at his movement. God, this was so juvenile of me. I was essentially reverted back to a bumbling teenager, scared of being caught by a suspecting parent. Could this be any more difficult?

I was so lost in my thought and worry that I failed to notice his hand snake around my waist, while his other was placed gently above my knee. _My lord, he's a persistent one tonight._

"Do you know what I've missed most?" Ben asked, his voice dropping almost an octave.

"You've only been gone a couple of weeks," I replied flatly.

"Yes, but do you know-"

"And you've been away for much longer-"

"Jill!" He nearly whined. "Why are you being so difficult? I just want to be with you," his voice lowered again as he leaned in closer.  I could feel his hand slowly migrating up my thigh. I looked up to find him gazing intently at me. Our lips were so close and I found myself glancing at them every few seconds. "Please?"

Just a little bit more...

_NO!_

I sprang up from the couch, nearly knocking him over in the process. "Jesus Christ, Ben! Sex, really?! That's all we do! Is that all you think about? Sex sex sex!" I said, shooting words like rapid-fire, desperately trying to distance myself from him. _My, he’s a distraction._ "I’m sick of it! Its always 'Love, let's shag!' or 'Jill, I need you,'!" By now I was pacing the room, trying to walk off the sudden rush of desire.

If I wasn't so stressed out, I would've laughed at the look of confusion on his face. He rose to meet me, quickly grabbing my arm to stop me. "Jillian, darling, what's gotten into you?" He asked with a tint of humor.

_Oh so he thinks this is funny?_

"What's gotten into me?" I asked incredulously. _You, you stupid man!! That's my problem!_

"Yes! What is it?" He said a little more seriously. Then he paused, before adding genuinely, "If you don't want sex, all you have to do is say so."

I had to admit I felt a tad bit guilty. "No! God! No, I want sex. The sex is great, don't get me wrong-" I stopped, noticing Ben's shift in disposition. He once again snaked his arms around my waist and slowly pulled me against him. In spite of this new... distraction... I tried my best to continue speaking actual words. "But I.. Uh... Feel like we don't..." I racked my brain for some nonsexual activity. I nervously glanced around the room, my eyes landing on a box of Cluedo on the shelf. Perfect! "Play enough games! We don't play enough games together." I finally said with a nod.

The look of mischief on his face made me quickly regret my choice of words.

"You want to play games, darling?" He asked, grabbing my hand and slowly bringing it to his mouth to place a somehow chaste, yet very suggestive kiss.

It took all of my strength keeping my knees from buckling underneath me. "Uh-huh..." I practically squeaked.

"What did you have in mind?" He chuckled as he lowered his other hand to my bottom and squeezed.

That was definitely a wake-up call. I hastily pushed him away, creating as much distance as possible. "Hands to yourself, Cumberbatch!!"

He almost looked hurt, but it soon turned into frustration. "Really, Jill. What is the matter?"

I averted my gaze, folding my arms across my chest.

Frustration turned into concern and worry. "Was it something I said?" He moved closer to me, taking my hands in his. "Darling, what's wrong?"

I turned to look at him. A pang of guilt shot through me at the sight. The look on his face made me feel as if I just kicked a puppy. My being difficult was causing him pain, and that was almost enough to ruin me right there.

Well, it was now or never.

I sighed shakily, bringing one of my hands to rub the back of my neck. Who knew this would be so hard?

He brought both hands to my back, rubbing it slowly up and down as a means to comfort me. "What is it, love?" He asked quietly.

No distracting food delivery guy would save me from this. No doorbell would ring. There was no way out now. I got myself into this, and now I had to get out. An uneasy feeling found its way into my stomach. My pulse was through the roof. I was scared. Of what, though?

I was afraid of the reaction; but I was absolutely terrified of what was to come afterward. I was scared of the possible ridicule, not just from him, but from everyone. Having a baby was no small matter, especially so early on in a relationship. This whole pregnancy thing would topple both of our carefully crafted worlds. Did I really want to do that? Wouldn't it be easier just to end this and forget it ever happened?

Something (though I didn't know at the time was a part of some strange motherly instinct) caused me to push that thought aside.

"Darling?"

I took another deep breath. "Ben," I began slowly. I looked up at him, still unable to look into his eyes for more than a few seconds. Now that it had actually come to telling him, I found it even more difficult than I had feared. There he stood, waiting for me to explain my sudden outburst while I was too busy having an internal meltdown over whether or not I would actually tell him. “I’m sorry, I've just been having a terrible week, and I’m not really in the mood. I’m fine.”

_God dammit. Well, that wasn't really a lie..._

The look on his face told me that he didn't believe a word I was saying, though there was still some gentleness in his voice. “Are you sure?”

I nodded slowly, forcing a smile.

The corner of his lip quirked in the slightest smile, pulling me into a tight hug.

We spent the next few hours lounging on the couch in each other’s arms, absently watching the television. Most of the time was spent talking instead of actually paying attention to what was on the screen. He told me all about filming the last episode of Sherlock, which he was adorably excited about. His enthusiasm and love for his work were my favorite things about him. I was silent throughout the evening, distracted by what had happened, or rather, what _didn't_  happen, earlier this evening. If Ben noticed, he didn't say anything.

It honestly made me angry at myself for not being able to go through with telling him. It was just two little words, for crying out loud. I was also a grown woman, pushing thirty-two. Why this was so hard, I didn’t know.

I glanced up at Ben; he was watching the television intently, his hand placed thoughtfully near his mouth. I couldn’t help but think how handsome this man was, and how lucky I was. It was most likely the hormones talking, but my heart swelled with emotion as I admired him.

My staring did not go unnoticed; he turned to look at me and chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. “What?”

The way he stared back at me made my heart soar. Of all my previous relationships, no man had ever looked at me the way Ben did. It was thrilling. Oh, he did things to me; not just sexually, but emotionally and mentally. “Nothing.” I replied, smiling.

He leaned down to kiss the top of my head, before returning his attention to the show. I felt his hand around my waist as his thumb started tracing small circles where it lay. My smile faded as I looked down at my lap. Ben was so good to me, and I felt guilty for holding out on him. He deserved to know what was going on. There was no doubt in my mind that he would be a good father. Hell, he’d be an _excellent_ father. I found myself becoming increasingly nervous again. I mean, how am I supposed to tell him that--

“I’m pregnant.”

_Shit. Did I just say that outloud? Maybe he didn’t hear me. He probably didn’t even notice I said anything._

Ben did a double take, his brow furrowed in confusion, staring at me incredulously. “Sorry?”

_Shit._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jillian, you little nugget. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is much appreciated! :)


End file.
